As described in the international patent application publication no. WO 2015/188219, titled Surfing Wave Generation, various methods and systems have been proposed for creating wave pools and artificial surfing facilities. However, the extremely large forces required to generate large waves in a consistent and reliable manner, present significant technical challenges regarding wave generating system architectures, energy efficiency and mechanical wear.
Solutions that overcome the above technical challenges also can be useful for other applications employing waves and/or the effective transfer of large amounts of liquid.
There is therefore a need for an improved non-contact liquid sealing actuator system.